


A Verdade na Mentira

by Sayumi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae é só amor, Fluff, Funny, Jackson é um idiota, Jinyoung é um idiota, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi/pseuds/Sayumi
Summary: Plot que me deram - Dois actores/cantores que toda a gente pensa que se odeiam e são rivais.OUYoungjae e Jaebum odeiam-se e recusam-se a trabalhar juntos. Pelo menos é isso que toda a gente pensa.English Translation by me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718057
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Verdade na Mentira

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Esta é a primeira vez que posto algo aqui, eventualmente irei traduzi-la para inglês para ser mais acessível :)  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Fic também postada no Spirit
> 
> ACTUALIZAÇÃO (14/06/2020): Traduzida para Inglês aqui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718057

Im Jaebum era considerado um prodígio musical desde criança. Já cantava mesmo antes de saber falar e encantava todos ao seu redor com a sua voz única e melodiosa. Estudou música num conservatório e aprendeu diversos instrumentos ao longo da vida. Além de cantar e tocar, também era um ótimo escritor e compositor. O seu talento e a sua beleza resplandecente levaram-no a atingir o calibre em que se encontrava hoje, o segundo melhor música da Coreia! 

Espera… O segundo? 

A expressão irritada de Jaebum não passou despercebida a ninguém no momento em que um rapaz mais novo, sem metade da formação que ele tivera, ganhara o primeiro lugar no concurso vocal em que ambos estavam a concorrer - O Melhor Cantor do Ano. Desde que se estreara, nunca tinha ficado em segundo lugar, e perder para alguém mais novo era extremamente irritante!

As revistas não largaram o assunto durante semanas e a popularidade de Jaebum tornou-se instável por o acharem competitivo e egocêntrico. Por essa mesma razão, o manager de Jaebum decidiu colocá-lo num novo programa com o outro cantor. Desta forma, poderiam conviver diante das câmeras e Jaebum seria simpático para o rapaz de forma a parecerem amigos. Era o plano perfeito!

\- Não vou fazer isso. - Responde Jaebum assim que Minjun, o manager, acaba de explicar o plano. 

Jaebum estava sentado num sofá, com uma perna cruzada por cima do joelho. Usava uma camisa branca com os três primeiros botões desabotoados e uma calça social preta. O seu cabelo negro comprido estava apanhado num rabo de cavalo elegante e os seus olhos negros vagueavam pela tela do telemóvel, lendo a mensagem que acabara de receber. 

\- Mas Jaebum… 

\- Tenho que ir. - O cantor levanta-se enquanto arruma o telemóvel no bolso das calças e agarra nas suas coisas para sair. - Até amanhã, Hyung.

\- Jaebum! - Minjun ainda tentou chamá-lo mas era inútil. 

Não muito longe dali, o jovem cantor Youngjae estava a ser pressionado para aceitar fazer o programa com Jaebum. Mal sabia ele que o mais velho já tinha recusado.

\- Eu não quero fazer nada com ele. - Insiste o rapaz com ar extremamente cansado. - Não podemos ir jantar, ou assim?

\- E que tal assim, nós levamos-te ao teu restaurante favorito se tu aceitares fazer o programa! - Propõe Taecyeon, o manager de Youngjae. 

\- Não entendo porque querem que eu faça coisas com ele. 

\- Porque tu és melhor que ele! Ele não vai conseguir esconder que te odeia e tu és tão adorável que vais aumentar a tua popularidade num abrir e fechar de olhos! 

Youngjae fez uma cara amuada mas só serviu para que o seu manager afirma-se novamente que ele era adorável. 

Os seus cabelos castanhos meio encaracolados quase que lhe cobriam os olhos e o facto de usar uma camisola demasiado larga fazia com que parecesse mais pequeno do que realmente era. A sua cabeleireira chegou a compará-lo a um Hobbit certa vez.

\- Eu não quero fazer nada com ele! - Grita exasperado. Nesse momento, ouvem outro grito vindo do corredor a chamar por Jaebum. 

Movidos pela curiosidade, todos se aproximam da porta a tempo de ver o rapaz passar a passo apressado. Jaebum acaba por ir contra o ombro de Youngjae enquanto passava mas o mais novo apenas ignorou e voltou a entrar no seu camarim enquanto reclamava. 

\- És realmente melhor do que ele. - Comenta Taecyeon revoltado com a situação. - Aquele rapaz tem que aprender a comportar-se com as pessoas! 

\- Sim, estou bem, hyung! Obrigado pela preocupação! - Resmunga Youngjae a esfregar o ombro. 

\- Magoaste-te? 

O cantor revira os olhos e decide ignorar o manager. Resultou durante uns segundos, até Taecyeon sugerir que eles fossem comer.

Youngjae abriu um enorme sorriso e esqueceu completamente a dor no ombro enquanto saltava da cadeira em direção à porta. A meio do jantar, Taecyeon voltou a insistir no programa e tal como esperava, Youngjae estava muito mais maleável após comer e acabou por aceitar. 

Foi uma desilusão geral quando todos souberam que Jaebum não iria participar no programa, mas isso não impediu os managers de tentarem juntar os cantores. Desta vez iriam fazer as coisas de outra maneira e não iriam dizer que o outro iria participar.

\- Tens uma audição para um musical marcada para amanhã à tarde e depois disso tens um ensaio geral para o concerto de sexta-feira. - Explica Minjun enquanto lia o horário de Jaebum na tablet.

\- Qual é o nome do músical, mesmo? - Pergunta Jaebum após refletir em silêncio por uns segundos. 

\- É “Um violinista…”

\- Não vou fazer. - Interrompe bruscamente.

\- O quê!? Porquê?!

\- Prefiro assistir ao musical do que participar.

\- Jaebum! Isso não faz sentido nenhum, qual é o problema? - Minjun tentava manter-se calmo mas já sentia os cabelos brancos a nascerem. 

\- Eu gosto do musical.

\- Então porque não queres participar…? - Mais um cabelo branco, acompanhado de um sorriso forçado. 

Jaebum encolhe os ombros e volta a focar-se na música que estava a escrever. 

\- Jaebum… - Suspira ao ritmo que outro cabelo branco nasce. - Se continuares a recusar trabalhos as coisas vão se complicar. Queres mesmo que o Youngjae fique por cima?

\- Há alturas em que sou eu que estou em cima, hyung. - Responde sem desviar o olhar, mas parando de escrever. 

\- Ok, ok. Ganhaste as vendas desta semana. Mas ele continua à tua frente! 

Jaebum olha ameaçadoramente para Minjun. Felizmente o manager não lhe fazia caso nem se deixava amedrontar por olhares. 

\- E se fizermos uma entrevista com os dois? 

\- Para quê? 

\- Então… Vocês são os cantores mais populares do momento. Seria uma entrevista conjunta! Ele traria os fãs dele, tu os teus… Seria bom para ambos!

Minjun sentiu os cabelos brancos voltarem a entrar no coro cabeludo quando Jaebum concordou com a cabeça após refletir por uns segundos. 

\- Boa! Vou tratar de tudo! - Minjun já estava a agarrar no telemóvel para fazer chamadas quando se lembra de outro pormenor. - De certeza que não queres fazer a audição…?

\- Não. 

Os cabelos brancos voltaram. 

Minjun tratou de tudo com Taecyeon e em poucos dias a entrevista estava marcada. Todos os jornalistas e programas queriam entrevistar os cantores de renome, e o facto deles aceitarem ir juntos era algo inédito que nunca tinha sido visto desde o programa que estreou Youngjae. 

\- Ele aceitou bem? - Perguntou Taecyeon a Minjun enquanto esperavam que os cantores acabassem de arranjar os cabelos e a maquilhagem. 

\- Melhor do que estava à espera. E o Youngjae? 

\- Levou dois dias. - Minjun riu ao ouvir isso. - Esteve um dia inteiro a recusar mas no outro dia chegou a dizer que tinha pensado melhor e que queria fazer a entrevista. - Taecyeon esfregava a cara em sinal de cansaço enquanto Minjun ria mais.

\- Não sabia que vocês eram amigos. - Comenta Youngjae aproximando-se dos managers, já totalmente arranjado e pronto para entrar em cena.

\- Fomos colegas de universidade. - Responde Taecyeon, passando um braço por cima dos ombros de Minjun que esquiva-se facilmente. 

\- E trabalhamos na mesma empresa há anos. - Completa Minjun. 

\- Parece que nunca conhecemos verdadeiramente as pessoas. - Diz Jaebum com uma voz estranha por lhe estarem a tentar pôr batom enquanto falava.

\- Como se ele se deixasse conhecer. - Youngjae revira os olhos mas ri ao ver o sorriso dos managers. 

A entrevista seria algo bastante simples. Contaria com a presença de dois entrevistadores e cada um dos cantores teria tempo para promover a sua última música após responderem a algumas perguntas dos entrevistadores e dos fãs. 

Os dois rapazes entraram no cenário com grandes sorrisos e sentaram-se confortavelmente nas cadeiras. Dando início à entrevista.

\- Muito obrigada por ambos terem vindo! Sabemos o quanto é difícil meter-vos no mesmo local sem brigarem. - Começa a apresentadora.

Os rapazes apenas riram mas não comentaram o tópico. As perguntas começaram por se focarem na carreira de cada um de forma individual, mas ambos já estavam à espera que as perguntas mais pessoais começassem.

\- Temos aqui uma pergunta de um fã que toda a gente está curiosa por saber. - Começa o apresentador ao ler o cartão que tinha em mãos. Fez um bocado de suspense até baixar o cartão e perguntar. - Jaebum, é verdade que quando o Youngjae ganhou o prémio de O Melhor Cantor do Ano, tu não o felicitaste? 

\- É mentira. - Responde Jaebum prontamente e Youngjae riu-se alto fazendo os entrevistadores desconfiarem da resposta. 

\- E quando é que isso foi? Deves conhecer as fotografias e as notícias que saíram a seguir a esse dia…Consta que a vossa relação não é muito boa e todos se questionam sobre isso. - Continua a apresentadora com uma voz cuidadosa. Youngjae ainda tentava conter o riso quando Jaebum olhou desafiante para o rapaz. O cantor mais novo devolveu o olhar com uma sobrancelha levantada. 

\- Eu levei-o a jantar fora nesse dia. - Comenta Jaebum de repente sem desviar o olhar de Youngjae, como se o desafiasse a negar as suas palavras.

Todas as pessoas que assistiam aquilo sentiram os seus olhos saltarem da cara. Os entrevistadores riram no início a pensar que era uma piada mas Youngjae confirmou a história. Minjun e Taecyeon também estavam chocados com a revelação. Nem sabiam que os rapazes já se tinham falado após a competição. 

\- E como correu esse jantar? - Perguntou a entrevistadora, movida pela curiosidade. Podia sentir que aquela seria a entrevista mais vista de sempre. 

Youngjae olhou para Jaebum com um sorriso de lado antes de responder.

\- Eu disse que sim. 

\- Como assim? - Pergunta o entrevistador, verdadeiramente confuso.

\- Eu pedi-o em casamento nesse dia. E ele aceitou. - Sorri Jaebum levemente corado a olhar para as mãos pousadas sobre as próprias pernas. 

Foi nesse momento que toda a gente voltou a rir. Além de bons músicos, aqueles rapazes eram bons atores e comediantes! Apenas Minjun e Taecyeon não estavam a rir naquele momento. Estavam até bastante sérios e com medo do que os rapazes dissessem da próxima vez que abrissem a boca. 

Felizmente para os managers, os cantores não tiveram oportunidade de voltar a falar no momento em que a entrevista foi interrompida por gritos altos no estúdio. Todos olharam para o portão de entrada no momento em que dois homens entraram a correr, a fugir dos seguranças. Só quando os homens se aproximaram é que foi possível ver que eles vinham a correr atrás de uma criança. 

Os entrevistadores e os entrevistados levantaram-se das cadeiras para ver melhor a confusão. 

\- O que se está a passar? - Pergunta o entrevistador confuso. Isto nunca tinha acontecido antes, a segurança do estúdio era sempre muito rigorosa. 

A criança, que devia ter uns 4 anos, grita de repente e corre pelo cenário, acabando por ser apanhada por Youngjae que a pega ao colo para ficar quieta. 

\- Quem é esta menina? O que se está a pa… - O director da entrevista não teve tempo de acabar a frase quando Jaebum gritou para os rapazes que vinham a correr atrás da criança.

\- JACKSON! 

\- Ela fugiu! - Defende-se o rapaz de cabelos negros e suados, obviamente que estava a correr há algum tempo. 

Jaebum cruzou os braços e estreitou o olhar para os dois rapazes.

\- Jinyoung? - Pergunta sério, esperando uma desculpa melhor. 

\- Eu… Bem, é que sabes… - O rapaz leva a mão ao pescoço também suado e olha para os lados apercebendo-se que toda a gente olhava para a interação deles. 

\- Jaebum. - Chama o entrevistador com cuidado. - Quem são estes jovens? De quem é esta criança? 

O cantor puxa os cabelos para trás, despenteando o seu cabelo organizadamente despenteado. 

\- Ela é a nossa filha, Seoyun. - Responde num suspiro.

\- Vossa…? - A entrevistadora tinha uma mão em frente da boca em choque enquanto a outra apontava para Jaebum, Jackson e Jinyoung. 

\- Nossa. - Jaebum aponta entre si e Youngjae que tinha sido esquecido e estava a um canto a falar com a criança. Era bastante óbvio que o rapaz tinha certa intimidade com a menina que secava as lágrimas que tinham começado a cair em algum momento daquela conversa. - Eles são apenas péssimos babysitters.

O silêncio teria reinado no estúdio se Minjun não tivesse desmaiado e Taecyeon não tivesse gritado por ajuda. O cantor já não sabia o que fazer, se ia ver da filha, se do manager e amigo, ou se ia preparar a guilhotina para os amigos que deviam ter ficado com a sua filha que andava meio doente nestes últimos dias.

\- Podemos acabar isto mais tarde? Preciso de uma pausa. - Pede num tom extremamente exausto para ninguém em especial. Nem espera por resposta antes de abandonar o cenário. Confirmou primeiro que Minjun estava bem antes de ir ter com Youngjae que já tinha ido para o camarim com a Seoyun. 

Jaebum começa a correr assim que atravessou o portão do estúdio que dava para um corredor com vários camarins e outras salas. Sentia-se a sufocar. Ouviu o chamamento de Jackson e Jinyoung, mas simplesmente não tinha cabeça para eles agora. Precisava de ver com os próprios olhos que a sua pequena estava bem e que não tinha fugido por estar pior da febre. 

Apesar da pressa, conteve-se para abrir a porta com a máxima calma que conseguia, não os queria assustar. Espreitou pela porta antes de entrar e sorriu ao ver o mais novo sentado no sofá a cantar uma canção de embalar para a pequena que estava praticamente adormecida no seu colo. Fechou a porta e trocou um rápido olhar com Youngjae enquanto se aproximava para se sentar a seu lado. Perguntou em sussurros se a filha estava bem e após ter uma confirmação leve de cabeça, rodeou-o com um braço na cintura e encostou a cabeça ao seu ombro, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a canção que ele continuava a cantar. A sua outra mão encontrou a mão da filha e pousou em cima dela, dando-lhe leves carícias.

Eventualmente a canção acabou. Jaebum estava quase a dormir também e por muito que Youngjae o quisesse deixar descansar, ambos sabiam que tinham que voltar para a entrevistar e ver os estragos que tinham feito.

\- Bummie… - Chama Youngjae a mexer ligeiramente o ombro onde Jaebum estava encostado. - Temos que voltar. 

\- Não quero… - Resmunga de olhos fechados, aconchegando-se mais. 

\- Quanto mais rápido acabarmos isto, mais rápido podemos ir para casa. 

Jaebum suspirou mas acabou por se endireitar. Fechou e abriu várias vezes os olhos para se habituar à claridade e olhou para a criança adormecida. Pousou as costas da mão na testa da filha e suspirou por não a sentir quente, era sinal que a febre tinha baixado.

\- Percebeste o que aconteceu? - Pergunta o mais velho, encarando agora o marido. 

\- Ela só disse que teve saudades nossas. 

\- E aqueles idiotas trouxeram-na para cá… - Suspira Jaebum apertando a cana do nariz entre os olhos. Sentiu os seus níveis de stresse a subir e se não tomasse a medicação rapidamente poderia colapsar. 

Youngjae risse levemente antes de selar os lábios num beijo desajeitado. Era complicado com uma criança ao colo. No entanto, aquele leve encostar foi o suficiente para acalmar Jaebum. Ah… o poder da medicação. 

\- Vamos. - Sorriu Jaebum e beijou Youngjae como deve de ser antes de se levantar e trazer a filha consigo. O mais novo ficou uns segundos atordoado e nem deu pelo momento em que o marido lhe tirou a filha do colo, mas o seu corpo dormente estava extremamente agradecido por isso.

Mal abriram a porta do camarim, um monte de gente recua e Jinyoung acaba por cair sentado mesmo à frente da porta. Era óbvio que estavam a ser espiados. 

Jaebum olha para todos os rostos que estavam à porta do camarim, entre alguns membros do programa, conseguiu destacar os dois managers, os amigos que eram péssimos babysitters e os apresentadores. A maioria teve a decência de parecerem envergonhados por estarem a espreitar. 

\- Estamos prontos para acabar a entrevista. - Diz por fim, ainda com a filha ao colo. 

\- Cla-claro! Vamos voltar. Temos muito para falar agora. - Diz a entrevistadora animada. Tinha medo que após aquela confusão os cantores não quisessem acabar a entrevista. Infelizmente teve que adiar compromissos que tinha a seguir mas sabia que aquela entrevista iria compensar tudo.

\- Querem que tomemos conta da Seoyun? - Pergunta Minjun, de forma prestável. 

Jaebum olha para o manager e para os dois amigos que tinham sorrisos culpados. 

\- Sim, por favor, hyung. - Jaebum entrega a filha com cuidado e dá-lhe um beijo na testa antes de se afastar. 

\- Nós ajudamos! - Oferece Jinyoung. 

Desta vez foi um Youngjae que olhou de forma descrente para o rapaz. Jaebum apenas estava muito cansado daquilo. 

\- Ela vai ficar assustada se acordar e não conhecer ninguém. - Continua Jackson. 

Os cantores acabam por concordar e voltam todos para o estúdio da entrevista.

\- Obrigada por voltarem! - Agradece a entrevistadora quase com lágrimas de alívio nos olhos quando os vê sentarem-se novamente à sua frente. - Nós iremos editar a parte em que a vossa filha entrou, mas gostaríamos de fazer perguntas sobre vocês, se concordarem. 

\- Tudo bem. - Responde Youngjae descontraído, dando uma rápida olhadela para onde a filha dormia nos braços de Minjun que estava sentado numa cadeira mais afastado da confusão. Jackson, Jinyoung e Taecyeon estavam ao lado deles e pareciam ter uma conversa animada.

\- Óptimo! - Sorri a apresentadora. - Então, estavam a dizer que são casados… Isso é mesmo verdade?

\- Sim. - Sorri Jaebum não evitando trocar um olhar cúmplice com Youngjae. 

\- Wau! De certeza que ninguém esperava por isto! - O apresentador exclama como se acabasse de saber aquela informação. 

\- Acho que neste ponto, se disserem que têm filhos já ninguém se admira! - Comenta a entrevistadora trocando risos com o colega.

\- Na verdade… - Começa Youngjae a coçar o pescoço nervoso. - Temos uma pequena princesa de 4 anos. 

Os entrevistadores fingem-se de chocados e fazem um monte de perguntar sobre a criança ao casal. Jaebum teve que pôr um travão a certa altura e explicar que não queria a vida da filha documentada. Os entrevistadores compreenderam e passaram para outro assunto.

\- Como é que se conheceram? 

\- Ooooh! - Sorri Youngjae com a memória. - Foi quando o Jaebum foi fazer uma apresentação de música à minha escola! Virei fã dele logo nessa altura. 

\- A minha escola de música estava a fazer apresentações em várias escolas públicas para cativar novos alunos. O Youngjae seguiu-me no final da apresentação para pedir uma fotografia autografada...- Risse Jaebum.

\- Hey! Eu queria saber mais informações sobre a escola! Não tenho culpa que fosses mais giro que o panfleto que tinhas. - Murmura a última parte baixinho mas alto o suficiente para toda a gente ouvir e rir.

\- Wau! Essa foto ainda existe?

\- Sim. Está emoldurada no nosso quarto. - Responde Jaebum a rir da vergonha do marido. 

\- Vão ter que nos enviar essa foto para a adicionarmos na edição, combinado? 

\- Ok. - Confirma Youngjae. Felizmente era uma fotografia adorável deles os dois com um autógrafo estranho de Jaebum meio tremido. O mais velho nunca tinha autografado nada antes e isso fazia com que Youngjae se sentisse especial por ter a primeira versão do autógrafo de Jaebum.

\- Que idade tinham nesta altura?

\- Unh… - Youngjae pensa por uns segundos enquanto faz contas pelos dedos. - Acho que eu tinha 13 e o Jaebum 16? Algo assim? - Pergunta para o marido que apenas encolhe os ombros. 

\- Que idade tinhas quando tiraste o aparelho? - Pergunta Jaebum de volta.

\- 15.

\- Então tinhas 12 e eu 15. Eu vi-te com aparelho durante 3 anos.

\- É verdade! Fizemos 1 ano de namoro no dia em que tive que ir ao dentista tirar o aparelho! - Resmunga Youngjae chateado com a memória.

\- O primeiro aniversário nunca se esquece. - Risse Jaebum. 

A conversa íntima dos cantores voltou a deixar toda a gente perplexa. Como se não fosse suficientemente chocante eles afinal não se odiarem, ainda eram casados, tinham uma filha e conheciam-se desde a adolescência. Aquela seria sem dúvida a entrevista mais vista da história.

\- Então… - Interrompe o entrevistador, tentando manter-se casual. - Queres comentar a tua reação quando o Youngjae ganhou o prémio de O Melhor Cantor do Ano? - No ecrã à frente deles apareceu um vídeo do momento em que anunciaram o nome do vencedor e a cara chateada do Jaebum provocou uma crise de risos em Youngjae. 

\- Posso passar à próxima pergunta? - Jaebum ri constrangido. Odiava aquele momento e que aquelas imagem o tivessem perseguido durante tanto tempo. 

\- Ele estava com ciúmes. - Responde Youngjae já a chorar de tanto rir. Jaebum dá-lhe um leve empurrão no ombro à medida que o seu rosto fica vermelho. 

\- Não tem mal nenhum quereres o primeiro lugar. - Ri a apresentadora. 

\- Não era isso… - Jaebum estava tão envergonhado que nem sabia para onde olhar e o desgraçado do seu marido só conseguia rir. 

\- Então qual era o problema? - O entrevistador volta a perguntar mas nesse momento a sua colega dá um gritinho animado enquanto revê o vídeo. 

\- Ficaste com ciúmes porque o dançarino beijou o Youngjae na bochecha! - Exclama animada. 

Jaebum vira a cara ainda mais envergonhado. 

\- Ele não gostava muito do Yugyeom nessa altura. - Sorri Youngjae com a memória. 

\- Próxima pergunta! - Pede Jaebum demasiado alto e fazendo todos rir novamente. 

\- Ok, eu tenho uma! - Sorri o apresentador. - Porque não aceitam trabalhar juntos. 

\- Não queremos misturar a vida profissional com o trabalho. - Foi a resposta séria e honesta que receberam.

\- E o facto de recusarem trabalhos por essa razão, não estão já a misturar? 

O casal troca olhares antes de responder.

\- A verdade é que ninguém sabia sobre nós até hoje. Nem os nossos managers, e vou aproveitar a deixa para pedir-lhes desculpa. - Jaebum faz uma pequena reverência para onde os managers estavam a observá-los com a filha, já acordada, ao colo. - Não é que não confiasse-mos em vocês. Mas queríamos manter a nossa vida privada...privada. E como se pôde ver no dia do concurso, isso podia tornar-se complicado. Então concordámos em não voltar a fazer nada juntos. 

\- Até hoje. - Completa o entrevistador.

\- Até hoje. - Repete Jaebum com um aceno de cabeça. 

\- Porque aceitaram fazer esta entrevista? 

\- Eu no início não ia aceitar. - Começa Youngjae. - Mas o Jaebum convenceu-me que seria melhor agora e ele tinha bons argumentos.

\- Que argumentos eram esses?

Após uma longa troca de olhares que fazia o suspense naquele estúdio atingir níveis críticos, os cantores responderam em uníssono.

\- Adotámos outra criança. 

\- Vamos buscá-lo quando sairmos daqui. - Completa Youngjae.

Novamente a entrevista é interrompida com um grito após Jackson desmaiar com o choque. 

**Fim.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The True within the Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718057) by [Sayumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi/pseuds/Sayumi)




End file.
